Star Dust
by Rececillett
Summary: What if Bella knew about vampires before she went to Forks? How does she know? read and find out.


**Hello and welcome to my new story Star Dust. You can find me here or on Wattpad under the same user name. I don't own twilight I own my boyfriend's heart! Please favorite and review! I've been wanting to do this for a long time so thank you for reading I hope you like it!** **BPOV**

It's a cold bitter night the first winter formal of my young life and so far the dance has gone as bad as any dance could be. My date ditched me to go make out with another girl, someone spilled punch on me and I stepped out of an emergency exit to get some air only to be locked out when someone shut the door and apparently there is no cell phone reception here. I've been standing here next to the door for about five minutes, the dark smelly alley way is freezing. I pull my jacket closer and decide to walk around this abyss there was only a flickering light over some crates to the side of the school. when I'm about halfway down I hear a muffled cry.

I look around but see nothing that could have made the noise. I stand there and wait for another sound. I hear the small wail again so I follow the sound to a pile of wooden crates that are stacked up blocking my view from all angles. I pull a few boxes away to be able to see what was behind. I see a dark liquid that has a metallic smell which is actually making me dizzy. I pull more boxes away to see the pool of blood leaking from a woman with grey blue skin from the cold her body seemed to be weak even before hardly any muscles just a protruding stomach that was torn apart.

I take the last boxes and throw them I try to get to the woman to help her I see her hair matted with tangles and blood, her eyes glossy, colorless and soulless, and the source of the blood. There is a huge gash on her stomach her shirt pulled up exposing her bloody, bruised, miss colored belly.I get on my knees letting my skirt and legs be drenched in her still warm blood I put two fingers to her neck to feel for a pulse but I feel nothing…

I hear the whimper again but now I hear small grunts of frustration. I look back to her belly to see a very small pink baby pressed above the gash. I immediately take off my jacket and take the out one of my shoe laces thank goodness I didn't wear plain black flats like my mom had wanted! I tie it to the umbilical cord before putting the baby in my warm jacket. I use the sleeve of my jacket to gently clean the baby's face. He looks at me fascinated after I clean his bloody eye lids I notice he has beautiful butterscotch eyes with hints of chocolate brown.

I smile at him before I shake my head reminding myself I have to keep focus. I look around for something sharp I move the boxes hearing a loud shatter. I see the deadly shimmer on the growing pool of blood I grab a piece of the broken glass and cut the umbilical cord as my medical class has taught us. I gently rub my jacket so the blood will be taken away along with warming his tiny frozen body. I stand I hiss in from a sharp pain I realize the glass cut my upper thigh. I wince as I limp my way to the door looking back once to look at the dead woman her swollen discolored feet barely visible. I shift the baby to my left arm and start to pound on the door as hard as I can.

I hear the loud crashing of crates I look back to the woman again but she's not there the crates are scattered on the ground I step back holding the baby tighter pressing his face against my shoulder.

I hear a whoosh as a dark figure stands to me his back to the light. I stare in shock with another whoosh of air he stands over me. I shiver in fear but do not cower I feel a frozen hand caress my face "Don't let them take him away from you." The unknown man says before disappearing.

I stand in shock a bright light blinds me as I blink trying to adjust to the light. "ISABELLA!" I hear my health teacher yell she yells something inside the room and a teacher comes running out another right after her with a wheel chair, my health teacher helps me sit they help get me inside everyone stares at me and whispers teachers and students. The music and flashing colorful lights are no longer on. My health teacher tries to take the baby away from me but I don't let go. She starts saying something but all I can hear is the cry of the little baby against my chest I cradle him in my arms his eyes shut he slowly falls asleep. "Call an ambulance!" She screams. Everything blurs around me after that... All I know is that I can't take my eyes away from the little baby's face thinking of how perfect he is no matter what he is.


End file.
